RWBY and the black panther
by Just an Otaku-043
Summary: this isn't the story of a broken person mending themselves. it is about about someone broken accepting it. follow my OC while he's trying to maybe become a better person, but not throwing away his broken-self i suck at summaries. Rated T for gore, descriptive violence, swearing and maybe some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: the manic black cat

**Chapter one: the manic black panther**

Everything was quiet, on the small clearing in the forest.

The blood soaked ground was litter with mangled corpses. All killed in the most horrible way men could think of. In the middle of the clearing stood the only person left alive. A boy, his shoulder length messy, jet black hair was moving in the wind. His face had a feral look on it. His clothes stained red with blood. His once white shirt, was now the deep crimson of blood, his black pants ,seemed darker than they should ,the reason, they also were stained with blood. He just stood there bare footed. In his hands were two daggers (...centimetres each),also stained with blood. He looked around with his deep dark green eyes. A grin, that only could be described as psychopathic, was plastered on his face. Showing his slightly larger than normal canines. A black cat-like tail that came through a hole in his pants, was whipping around slightly behind him. "Well that was disappointing." He said. "I thought they would have put up more of a fight." With that the mysterious Faunus boy left the clearing, where now crows were feasting on the entrails of the unfortunate souls that crossed his path.

| LINE BREAK|

The boy walked through the forest. He was nearing the edge of the edge. When he heard a growl. He turned his head to the direction the sound came from. An Ursa Major walked from behind the sea of trees. Its massive, scarred, black furred body towered out above the boy. Large bone spikes protruding from its back and smaller ones from its arms. Blood red eyes, gleaming with a primal malice and hate, shone from behind its pristine white bone mask with red markings. The massive Ursa snarled, at what he thought that was his next prey... it couldn't be more wrong.

Suddenly the boy spoke: "Aaahw~." He whined. "I hoped you'd be a bit bigger, but I guess you'll just have to do." Then he started laughing uncontrollably, it sounded truly psychopathic. The Ursa roared, as the boy sprinted forward. The Ursa lashed out with his massive claws, he hit the boys arm, making 4 deep cuts. The boy started laughing even harder. He lashed out with one of his daggers, with a strength one would not expect from someone with such a thin body build. He cut through the arm like it was made out of butter, cutting it of when the dagger came out of it. The Ursa roared in pain and frustration. He backed away from the thing he first thought what was his prey. But now the Ursa realised his mistake. He never had been the hunter, he had been the prey all along! It kept backing away. But the boy wasn't about to let his "prey" escape. He rushed forward one last time. Still laughing like this was the funniest thing he ever experienced. He jumped on the massive Ursa's back. The Ursa's roars started to getting filled with fear and desperation. But where soon silenced when the boy used his two daggers to slice its head clean-of. Everything went silent as the boy stopped laughing. After a little while, the boy started snickering and mumbled."This was more fun than I expected." And with that the boy started walking again.

| LINE BREAK |

The was nearing the outer rim of the city of Vale. He had never had been to a city before. Only to some small human-villages, but they had all shooed him away because of his Faunus heritage. He hoped the people of Vale would be more accepting...for their own sakes...

* * *

Hello readers. Just an Otaku-043 here, 043 in short.  
I wanted to thank for checking out my first story ever.  
I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please review , and no hate hate-comments pls, only constructive critisism

i will try to make chapters longer.


	2. character bio

character Bio.

Age: currently 18

Race: Half-Faunus. exact Race unknown , but subject has black cat ears and a black cat tail. But neither does look domestic but rather look like a bigger feline. Suspected species: Panther. This would led to suspicion of being a full blooded Faunus, subject does believe that. But recent DNA test have concluded of subject being a hybrid. We've tried telling him this, but every time subject doesn't believe it and goes into rage.

Height: 5.9 ft or 1.80 meters

Sexuality: straight.

affiliation: former asylum inmate

Complexion: Pale.

Hair: Long bushy hair that ends mid-back (closest reference to the hair is a slightly longer version of gajeels hair from Fairy Tail. I will eventually get someone to make a drawing of him where you will also can see his face.)

Body built: he has thin built with not much muscle that one can see, but is stronger than he looks. Sharp facial feature ,slightly angled dark green eyes. Larger canines which are slightly sharpened, which he did whilst incarcerated in the asylum.

He is pretty smart but it does not show often, this trait is most noticeable in the calculating way he fight, his fighting style seems chaotic wit poorly aimed strikes, but in reality all his strikes are calculated , he does not aim for a quick kill, but rather for well aimed strikes that are meant to inflict maximum pain and blood loss. Which is a proof of his psychopathic and sadistic nature

Weapons: manly uses his claws which are retractable making them look like sharper fingernails , but extended they're 6 centimeters or 2.4 inch. But also has two daggers hidden in one of the pockets of his pants. (also I'm working on a weapon design of a clawed gauntlet the inspiration for the looks of the gauntlet I took from the hands/claws of "Fear ripper" of bakugan battle brawlers, these will be his main when I properly finished the designs)

Semblance: UNKNOWN. subject has only made use of the artificial semblance we added to him , leads us to suspect that subject still hasn't discovered his own semblance, which is rather unusual

History: subject has been brought to us 9 years ago by government officials from atlas. We couldn't believe that the boy ( 9 years at that moment) was a highly violent psychopath suspected of mass murder. As far as we know he was caught in our country ( mistral) but because he was so dangerous , a team of 6 huntsmen from atlas was send to capture him. Three died..  
Due to the nature of the case we locked him in the underground facility. Which are also the high security compounds. We also took the liberty of using the boy as test-subject. Code-named: Darque. Exact details of procedures are classified. But we took another boy. An 6 year-old orphan. We forcibly unlocked said boys aura. With classified methods and equipment. We took the still undeveloped aura and molded a semblance. We then proceeded to concentrate said semblance in a certain part of the boys aura, and transplanted it to subject-Darque. Subject's aura completely overtook the small portion of aura, adding it to his own aura-reserves and adapted to the semblance. Out of test we've concluded that subject is still capable of developing his own semblance. Thus one day being able of having two semblances. Downside is the Tests have added to the mental instability of subject. That's all we know. The past of subject is unknown.

* * *

I now see I forgot to do this last time..  
I DO NOT OWN RWBY IN ANYWAY.  
ALl RIGHTS BELONG TO ROOSTERTEETH


	3. Chapter 2: Panther and dog

Sup everyone, I finally got some time to post this. sorry for the long wait.  
More IMPORTANT . THANK YOU "wityremark" . i also wanted to say that my update times may be a little sporadic at times, just bear with me

* * *

As Kuro walked through the outer area of vale, only one word echoed through his mind, "Slums". Rundown buildings, cracked pavement, bad roads and overall signs of poverty. It were outright slums, where the 'humans' put all the Faunus that would otherwise live among the 'humans'. It disgusted him, but he wasn't one to argue with it. It was just how the world works. He was wearing, again, a white shirt and cargo pants, both were slightly too big for him. _'Well, I couldn't be picky, it was either these, clean, slightly too large clothes, or my blood soaked ones, lucky me that spotted these on a clothing line'_ he thought grinning.

| 20 minutes later. |

He arrived at what looked a small plaza, probably the "heart" of the slums. He decided that he would call it quits and made himself comfortable on a nearby bench and fell asleep. He had just been asleep for maybe ten minutes, when he heard a scream followed by muffled sounds, indicating that whoever screamed was now gagged.

 _'No bad Kuro this isn't your problem, just keep lying down... But on the other hand... I 'could' go help.. And kill the assailants... Ooooh I can imagine the beautiful violence already. Okay, LET'S DO THIS, HaHahAHaHaHaAhA.'_

Kuro got up and started walking towards where the scream came from. A skip in his step. He rounded the corner and saw three men ganged up on a bound and gagged girl. The girl was crying and trying to wriggle free. " _How pitiful, can't even defend herself...maybe I shouldn't interfere, let nature run its course... Hmmm... Nah, let's start killing._ A large Cheshire grin formed on his face at thought of what's going to happen. One of the man turned around and saw a him standing at the entrance of the alley. "Oi, what do ye want?! Can ya see th' we're busy? But the only reaction he got was the smile on the boys growing even larger. All three turned their attention to the boy. "Come on guys, let's teach this freak a lesson. " said the same man whilst pointing at Kuro's ears. They started walking towards him while pulling out switchblades.

"Hehehehehe..." a chuckle escaped Kuro's lips.

Well, well, well, so you think you are the hunters tonight? Preying on a helpless girl?" The men looked at each other. Kuro's tail was swaying lightly from side to side now, like a cat waiting to pounce. "HA, see that guys? This one's even more a freak, see that, ears AND a tail? I hear that those 'animals' are even shunned by their own." Come on boys," apparently the Leader said. Suddenly the man left of him lunged at the boy, knife held in front of him, ready to plunge into the boys gut. Then he felt a sharp pain in his. Before he knew what was going on, a loud snap echoed and he screamed in pain. The boy had gripped his arm and then proceeded to twist it until it broke.

"HaHahAHaHaHaAhA" the loud manic laugh of Kuro echoed through the alley. "Oooh, what a magnificent sound that arm produced." then from laughing his instantly turned serious, except his eyes, they continued to show his inner mirth and showed a bit of his real state of mind... "insanity".

"Did you really think such a simple move could harm me? "Kuro asked.

" No, of course not " the leader spoke. "But this will" while they talked the third man had snuck up behind Kuro. As the leader said that sentence, the third plunged his knife into Kuro's side.

"ACK," Kuro flinched and took a few steps back, knife still in his side.

"Hahahaha, take that you freak, know, you stay put and bleed out while I 'handle' this bitch." the man said. "Joe, make sure Mark is okay" the third looked at him and said. "sure, thing Roan."

Kuro meanwhile found that he acted wounded long enough, his hearing semblance having healed the most part of the damage, if not, at least it stopped the bleeding. He stood up and chuckled "Hehehe, think you could get rid of me that easily". The men looked back, with fearful looks, Joe more than Roan.

"How?, no don't say... Hmmm, healing semblance of some kind?" Roan asked.

"yea, kinda, too bad you thugs don't have your aura unlocked and have a semblance, you're gona need it. Kuro had regained his Cheshire grin. He then reached for the knife stuck in his side and pulled it out, twirling it in his right hand. Suddenly he throws it, hitting Joe right in his left shoulder.

Joe screamed in pain, gripping his shoulder. Meanwhile the girl was trying to crawl away from Roan, but he noticed it and kicked her hard in the head, rendering her unconscious. While he did this, he didn't notice Kuro, who now lunged at him, with his finger nails extended to claws, small, but nonetheless very sharp. Kuro reached his back and swiped at him, making four gashes on Roans back. They weren't deep, but they hurt like a bitch.

"ACH, YOU FREAK, THAT HURTS", he shouted while turning around, swinging his knife wildly at Kuro. Kuro evaded this and punched the man straight in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Roan tried to get up, but Kuro crouched down and kept him down using his knee, he then took the knife out of his hand. "well, well, what to do with you.. Hmm," after a little pondering he reply with a peppy voice. "I KNOW," Kuro suddenly stabbed the man in his shoulder, Roan screamed, but this only brought joy to him, he then proceeded to twist the knife, making the man scream more, much to his joy. "Now, I would LOVE to continue playing, but I'm afraid were out of time" Kuro said, with his enhanced hearing he picked up a few sounds, indicating that people were coming this way. "Y-Y-you're letting me go, r-right? "Roan whimpered.

Kuro then brought the knife to Roans neck.

"Hehehehehe, nope" he said popping the "P". He then slitted his throat.

Kuro chuckled silently, ' _Now, THAT was fun, hmm, she's still lying there, kill, help,? .. Kill, help?... Hmmm let's do something different for once, I choose help... But.. What the HELL do I do?._ With his choice made Kuro walked over to the girl and propped her up against the wall, so he could see her face. He then noticed she was a faunus, a dog faunus, to be specific. She had a pair of floppy dog ears on her head, almost not see-able in her dark blond hair. Kuro studied her bloodied and beaten face, he could see that she was pretty…underneath her wounds that is. He also noticed that Joe made a run for it, and wasn't around anymore. He just shrugged.

|POV Change, Third person , Sylvia's POV.|

"Hgnngh" the girl groaned, her head hurt..a lot. With her eyes still closed she tried to take in her surroundings. She noticed she wasn't laying on the ground anymore. Carefully she pried open her eyes, and looking right into dark green eyes, that were closer to her face than she was comfortable with. She stared into the eyes for a moment, then she let out a little shriek. "AH, please don't hurt me."

"Hehehe, don't worry, I wasn't planning too." responded a male voice it wasn't deep, but positively male. The person backed up so she could see his face. It shocked her, it was scrawny (AN: just the generic RWBY model face, only a bit less fat, and smaller in width.) and he had slightly angled eyes, with Two scars over one eye (Don't worry if you can't imagine it, a friend is working on a drawing of Kuro) and a toothy grin on his face. She then noticed a set of slightly rounded cat ears on top of his head and a swaying tail behind him. _'Also a Faunus?, haven't seen him around before.'_ She looked him over once more, now noticing how long his hair was. _'Wowzers..this guy has at least hair till his knees.'_ (AN: yes, I changed the length, but is still really bushy and wild)

Deciding she was done inspecting she spoke up. "S-sorry for staring, it's just that I haven't seen you around before."  
"Haha, well that's because I only arrived about maybe an hour ago?" the boy replied. Sylvia nodded her head thoughtfully. "So..you decided to save a wild stranger?" She then realized something. "Hey, we aren't in the same alley anymore..why did you drag me away.." she asked suspiciously. Because two reasons. One: she was just assaulted by men, so she wasn't in a trusting mood. Second: she could smell the blood on him. "Welp, after breaking the arm of one of them, the other ran away, while the leader knocked you out. He then tried to stab me, but tripped and fell on his own knife." He scratched his neck. "I thought we better could get out of there, because they would probably blame it on us." he spoke while pointing to her ears then to his. Sylvia considered this for a moment. "Alright, I believe you, you have a point with the blaming, damn racists."

"Sorry but outrunning the VPD(Vale Police Department.) isn't that easy." A gruff voice spoke suddenly. They both whipped their heads around in surprise. In the entrance of the alley stood a police detective. He looked to be in his mid 40s, slightly graying hair, small goatee and was wearing leather coat/duster over his uniform. "don't worry, the clues on the crime scene, suggest your innocence." He smiled. "But I still need to take you in for questioning."

Both Sylvia and Kuro complied to this and got into the police car that was parked a further away.

|10 minutes later at the police station. 3d person, Kuro POV|

Both Sylvia and Kuro were sitting in a interrogation chamber, both were brought there after they were done with their questioning. On their way there they saw a small, pale girl with a red hood walking by toward the exit.

' _Mann, these cops are STUPID~, can't even believe I wasn't found out. I mean, I wounded two of them and made a beautiful fountain out of one's throat..at least for a while HeHehEhe.'_ He thought whilst grinning. "h-hey..um, can I ask you something." Suddenly a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked to his left, at the girl he saved. "Yea?"

"W-well, what is your name, I never caught it..." He then realized neither knew each other's name. He grinned at her. "My name is…" ' _Subject Darque, how are you doing today_ ' a sinister voice ringed through his head. He froze for a moment, then shook his head. "Kuro…Kuro _Darque_ ". ' _well, if they called me that, I may as well use it as last name, and a reminder…"_ the girl didn't notice his little pessimistic thought. "Oh, that's a nice name." she smiled at him. "My name is Sylvia, Sylvia Tawn, my dad runs the only clinic in the neighborhood." Kuro looked at her with mild interest. "Is there a change he could give me a check-up tomorrow?" Sylvia tilted her head. "Um, sure, *throat clearing cough* do you have a place to stay? Otherwise I probably could convince my parents to let you stay." Kuro thought about it. _'well, I might as well agree, maybe their nice, if not…the police may have a new case tomorrow.'_ *snickering* Sylvia looked at him weirdly "Why are you laughing?" Kuro stopped his snickering. "Oh, no reason, but if you could convince your parent I would appreciate it."

Before Sylvia could reply the door opened. A man in a green suit, grey hair, cane and a cup of coffee, together with a women with blond hair, wearing black dress pants, white blouse, heels and a black tattered cape with a purple inside. Entered the room.

Sylvia had a look of recognition on her face and immediately sat straight in her chair. Kuro..on the other hand, didn't recognize them and remained slouched in his chair. "Good evening Miss Tawn , glad to see your alright." The man spoke. "Professor Ozpin! Why are you here?" The man smiled and looked at Kuro. "Well, one: to see if my to-be student is alright, I was conveniently at this station for something else. Second: To invite your friend to my academy.." Sylvia looked very surprised to Kuro….who was trying to get something from between his teeth...*sigh*. Kuro ceased his action and looked to the headmaster (he at least, that is what he guessed) "Sorry to ask this, buuut..Who the hell are you?"

The woman looked furious at him. "Watch your language, show some respect." The man looked at the woman and she stopped. "Glynda, don't worry about it." Ozpin looked at Kuro again. "I am the Headmaster of Beacon academy, the most prestigious combat school on this continent, so what do you say?"

' _well..from one side I would have to control myself more..I HATE that… but on the other hand..I could accept and kill in the name of "_ _ **justice**_ _"..I like that. Mask my real intents and go on legal killing sprees HahahHAHAhAhAhaaHa.'_ Grinning he accepted Ozpins offer.

|5 minutes later. Ozpin POV 3d person.|

"Ozpin!, what the hell were you thinking! Allowing that..that monster into the school. You SAW the camera footage! He **ENJOYED** it."  
"…"*sigh* "Glynda..I see potential in him, a future were his mind is cured, and even if that doesn't happen.. A insane person with a bloodlust, to let him wander and continue killing isn't better, don't even start, we both know no cell could hold him long, so we point him at 'legal' targets is beneficial for both." Glynda looked at him. "Okay, but when this goes wrong it's on your shoulders." She spoke. Ozpin nodded solemnly. "right.."


	4. File 2

Chapter 4

What is this , an other chapter?! *GASP*  
yea, yea, don't get too happy  
This is again a rather short chapter, i'm trying to make a norm of a short chapter followed by a bigger one  
I also wanted to thank the new person who favourited this story, I would thank you by given name, but internet is doing flips and I can't see it anywhere, my apologies.  
Also rember to give constructive critisism, but no hate and such.

also before anyone can complain.  
Disclaimer: Rwby is property of Monty Oum (may he rest in peace) and rooster teeth.  
One last thing, I got exams coming up, so I won't be able to post for a while.  
With That out of the way, ENJOY \\(^-^)/

* * *

 **File-name: Progress Subject Darque.  
Author: [Dr. Zurbil]  
Date: [CLASIFIED]  
Place: [CLASIFIED]  
Authorization-level: [code-purple.]** _if personal accessing don't know about [code-purple] than said personal is not qualified and need to contact their floor boss to ask clarity and give a proper reason or measures will be taken._

It's been 2 months since last report, subject went though psychical examination, twice, and was declared healthy enough for the last procedure before training. There are risks because subject's mental state has only farther deteriorated. Subject has moments of clarity, but is highly unstable, known to switch to a highly aggressive/psychotic state at any given trigger. Which are still unknown, because it seems subject is triggered by ever switching triggers, if this true, we do not know, it could be that subject has sometimes more stability than we think, but test have yet to conclude this.

We also have seen strange development that may indicate that may indicate that subject has discovered his semblance. While in his cell we have noticed some left behind objects ( a pen in most recent case) floating, we of course immediately looked at our management and regulatory equipment, the aura spike indicate that there was use of a semblance, but the aura used is way too low to be a levitation/ telekinetic semblance. There is also the matter of how the pen as 'floating', it looked more like it was being help. Further research will follow.

 **[Subject's final procedure details.] Authorized personnel with clearance level only.**

Subject will be injected by enhancing substances, permanently increasing physical capability. This is very painfully but not lethal.  
Subject will also be injected with a mental enhancing substance, in the hopes of creating some semblance of mental stability.

After the enhancements subject will continue training at a accelerated pace, subject has proven to be highly proficient at killing (just as his reputation and state of mind suggest.). subject has been observed using his natural agility, speed and reflexes to move around the training field, making quick and powerful strikes at the training bots. The highly disturbing part is that subject doesn't seem to use his aura for defense or offence, but rather to heal slowly over time during the battle, but this doesn't dull the pain, the pain doesn't seem slow subject down, not only do we think this is because he knows that his artificial semblance and aura will stop the bleeding, but subject also shows masochistic symptoms. Speaking personally now. I think this makes subject a highly dangerous foe, highly trained, resilient and seems to enjoy getting hurt, combined with mental state and overtime minor healing makes him almost unstoppable, able to take large amount of near lethal damage and still laugh and walk on. If subject survives his final procedure and last month of training, he will be shipped to highest bidder, either the "White Fang" or some company. Under the codename: "Laughing Death" indicating his ability to take near lethal damage and continue on walking, laughing.  
In two hours time we will begin final procedure. An after report will be writing and then the only other file you, Department head-Okrutan, will receive are the detail of the deal struck with the other party, payment, location of retrieval, etc.

 **[FILE END]**

 **File-name: After report. Subject Darque.  
Author: [Dr. Zurbil]  
Date: [CLASIFIED]  
Place: [CLASIFIED]  
Authorization-level: [code-purple.]** _if personal accessing don't know about [code-purple] than said personal is not qualified and need to contact their floor boss to ask clarity and give a proper reason or measures will be taken._

Two weeks have passed since the last procedure. We haven't continued the schedule as planned. Subject seemed react strongly on the enhancing substances. Instead of slight enhancement, the substances enhanced further that intended, not immensely, but still farther than planned, if we were to dive in three categories, slightly, medium, and immense. It would be between slightly and medium, mildly.  
The restraints in his holding cell weren't enough. Subject escaped the cell, but we managed to lure him to the training area, were he is currently held captive. We also still don't know how much impact the mental enhancers have made. But the mental enhancers may have had a impact on subject unnamed semblance, there were more floating/held objects, we may think that whatever his semblance is supposed to be, may have had a hand at his escape, there is also an indicator that subject may have limited control over said semblance, we suspect sometimes it may go out of his controll. As result of this we haven't found a buyer for him yet. We will report as soon as possible.

 **[FILE END]**

 **IMMEDIANT MESSEGE.  
**

 **TOO ALL PERSONEL.**

 **There has been a breach in the subterranean holding cells, a dangerous, highly proficient murderer has escaped his cell. I am probably the last member alive down here. Contact the Mistral Mercenary branch, immediately and evacuate the perimeter. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL.**

This was the last message shown on a bloodied and cracked desktop monitor in the main lobby of the asylum..around it were the scattered remains of people, some torn apart, other with slashes and clawmarks, others cleanly cleaved in half..

* * *

sinister.. ain't it? *evil laugh*  
Well, you guys may guess his actual semblance. leave it in a review if you like, diesn't have to.

Till next time BYE


End file.
